


Crepuscule

by littlelovess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Dark, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Money, Power Play, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovess/pseuds/littlelovess
Summary: A mysterious mist covers the town at night.At the same time, a new family moves in.No one knows anything about this family until Rey's life is in danger.Ben comes to her rescue.Will Rey trust him?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

There was a strange mist that came from the woods at night. It only crept around dusk and lifted in the morning.

It spread through most of the town. The very small town of Naboo. It was a beautiful place where everyone knew everyone. A place where folks didn't lock their doors at night. Until the mist started rolling in.

At the same time as the mist, there was a rather large family that moved to the beautiful town of Naboo. Nobody has moved to Naboo in the past twenty years. Rey was the most recent person to move in. She moved in twenty years ago. She was a small child back then. She was taken care of by some folks in the town. The only place she has ever known is Naboo.

The Solo's they called themselves. Nobody knew where they were from or what they did for work. They owned quite a bit of land on the outskirts of the town. Their property was up against the woods. Many folks in the town talked. There was gossip that they brought a bad omen with them. And there was some talk that the Solo's never aged.

Rey never believed in fairy tales.

Rey had been working at the local grocery store when she first spotted a member of the new Solo family. It seemed that the entire store was aware that the new community member was in the store.

It was an old man. He still looked like he had a lot of life left in him, but he also looked tired. He had white hair that was groomed to perfection. His eyes were a brilliant blue that could stare right into your soul. He wore a crisp white shirt and a worn leather jacket that had seen better days. He wore slacks that were tailored perfectly. He had a wedding ring on his left hand and what looked like a family heirloom on his right. It was beautiful. The man was wearing a pair of the shiniest shoes Rey had ever seen before.

The man screamed money.

Rey noticed that the man was also walking straight towards her. She picked up items from her bins to look like she was restocking.

"Excuse me. Where could I find household items?" he has a very kind voice. Rey looked at him and placed the items away in her bin.

"What are you looking for exactly?" she gave the man a gentle smile. She couldn't stop looking at his blue eyes. They almost seemed like they were glowing.

"I was wondering if y'all have mirrors. My family and I just moved here and I left one of my wife's favorite mirrors back at our old place." he smiled kindly at her as he spoke.

"Yes, we do. They are in the back on aisle 7." she pointed towards the back where the mirrors were placed. He nodded,

"Thank you, kid. What's your name?" he placed his hands in his leather jacket, searching for something. 

"Rey," she said. The man pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"If you want to talk about anything, give me a call. It was nice meeting you, Rey." the man nodded at her and brushed past her towards the mirrors.

_HAN SOLO_

_BUSINESSMAN AND CEO OF SOLO ENTERPRISES_

Rey flipped over the card and his number was on the back, along with his personal email and business email.

Rey could now say she could tell that the Solo's had a lot of money.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After Rey's shift was over, she rode home with her roommate, Rose who was the manager at the store. Rey has known Rose her entire life. Rose's family took Rey in when they were both in high school. Since then, they have been as close as can be.

It was a short drive from the store to their apartment.

"Did you see the new guy come in?" Rose said as she kept her gaze on the road.

"Yeah. Did you?" Rey looked at her. Rose nodded.

"Yeah. He bought a mirror, which was odd. It’s a grocery store. People go there to buy groceries. Not mirrors." Rose turned down our street. Rey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he asked me where the mirrors were. He said that he left his wife's mirror wherever they are from." Rey unbuckled her seatbelt as Rose pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot close to the complex.

"Did he say where they are from?" Rey shook her head.

"No. All he did was ask where the mirrors were and what my name was. He also gave me his business card." she reached in her pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper. Rose snatched it out of her hand.

"There is nothing on here about where they are from." Rose sighed in disappointment and got out of the car. Rey threw her bag over her shoulder and headed up to their door.

"I know." Rose opened the door and walked in first, Rey behind her.

"Hey, is it ok if Poe and Finn come by later?" Rose moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Rey took off her work vest and her jacket, hanging them up by the door.

"Yeah, that will be fine. I will be in my room." Rey smiled as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a dark red apple. She took a bite and walked to her room.

With the apple in her mouth, Rey started undoing her hair. She was always known for her unique three bun hairstyle. It suited her best. Her chestnut hair draped down her shoulders and she continued to eat her apple. Walking to her bathroom, she got undressed and turned on the shower.

Once in the shower, she moaned as the hot water hit her skin. She needed this. She continued to eat her apple as she stood away from the water. The water dripped down her back, soothing all her tense muscles from work. She had tomorrow off.

Finishing her apple by eating the core, she started to wet her hair. She lathered her hair and body, cleaning away sweat and dirt from a hard day of working.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Stepping out of the shower, Rey could hear Rose, Finn, and Poe laughing from the living room. Drying herself off, Rey changed into dark brown sleeping bottoms and a tan oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was still wet, but she didn't mind.

Upon entering the living room, there were several open pizza boxes and cans of Redbull along with soda strewn about. Finn was sitting next to Rose, quite closely.

Finn a few months ago, confessed to Rey that he really liked Rose. Rose had also told Rey that she really liked Finn. Since then Rey and Poe have been trying to get them to confess that they like each other. It has been hard to watch them both dance around each other.

Rey on the other hand never liked anyone. She was everyone's best friend in high school and after graduation. She never dated never had a boyfriend. Recently, Rey has noticed that Poe has been trying to talk to her about her feelings. She would always ask him. Rose told Rey that Poe likes her. Since then, she has never tried to be in the same room as Poe.

He would always want to pull her away from the fun and go 'do things' that only involved the two of them. Rey had always felt uncomfortable with him. He was always the biggest flirt. At parties, girls would beg for a dance or a chance to talk to him. He would sneak off with girls, not that Rey ever cared. He would always try to make her jealous.

But every time Rey ever talked to a guy. Game. Over. Poe would be telling her everything that was wrong with that guy, all the girls he had fucked, if he had STDs. He would then turn around and tell the guy everything that was wrong with Rey. Once Rey found out about what Poe was doing behind her back, she didn't talk to him for almost a year.

It was also their senior year. Rose would try to make the effort to mend things between them. Rey always resisted. Poe on the other hand didn't care. He didn't care if he ruined everything that Rey tried to do. He wanted him for himself. No one else.

Finn even tried to knock some sense into Poe, but he didn't budge. He kept fucking girls every other night. He kept telling people Rey was crazy. He kept telling other people that she has issues.

Rey did agree with Poe that. She had no family. She had nobody. She was passed from home to home since she was an orphan. They were mostly older folks whose older kids were out of the house. Sometimes they couldn't handle a child running around the house while they were trying to relax during retirement.

When Rey was a freshman, Rose begged her parents to let her live with them. They agreed and Rey and Rose have been inseparable since.

Rose was the person who introduced Finn and Poe to Rey. Rey has no problem with Finn. He was similar to her with his parents. He didn't have any and they bonded over that. Rey and Poe bonded over their interest of flying and machines. Poe told Rey that in the future, he wanted to become a billionaire by making droids that can help out with everyday tasks.

The four of them had graduated high school almost two years ago. Their dreams faded with time. Poe's dream to be a billionaire flipped upside down when he found out what a pussy was. Finn wanted to stay and see what Rose was going to do, even though they haven't confessed to each other. Rose worked at the grocery store since junior year in high school and was promoted to manager last year.

Rey. She never thought about the future. She always focused on the present. She wanted to go with the flow with what everyone else was doing. Rose's parents pushed her to go to college. She never liked the idea of continuing her education. She was perfectly fine in Naboo. Rose offered her a job at the store and she took it. Not knowing what else she was going to do.

"Hey, Rey! We saved you some pizza for you." Poe saw her first since he was sitting in her favorite chair. She smiled and walked to the coffee table and picked up a slide of cheese.

"So how was your day?" Finn was sitting by Rose with his arm on the back of the couch behind her. Rose was cuddled close to his side with a diet coke in her hands. Rey sat down away from them all but close enough they wouldn't ask questions.

"It was good, I guess. It was like any other day." Rey bit into her cold pizza. She ate it anyway.

"She met one of the Solo's today." Rose pipped up as she took a sip of her soda. Finn and Poe sputtered.

"What?!" they both said in unison. Rey nodded her head, still eating her pizza.

"Who?" Finn leaned on his forearms on his knees as Poe sipped on his Redbull in his hand, probably going out later. Rey swallowed her bite and cleared her throat.

"His name is Han Solo. He gave me his business card." she took another bite of food. Poe's eyes stayed on her, watching her every move.

"Do you still have the card?" Finn asked. Rey nodded but Rose spoke first.

"It's by the bowl by the door. I was looking at it while coming in." Rose pointed towards the door. Finn quickly got up on his feet and found the note instantly.

"CEO of Solo Enterprises? Where is that located?" Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Rey finished her piece of pizza and went to grab another.

"One should be enough. You will have to start working out if you have another." Poe spoke as he watched her. Rey was shocked that he would even say anything to her, let alone in front of Finn and Rose. She looked at them but they were too busy trying to find out who Han Solo was. Rey looked back over at Poe.

"Maybe you should mind your business," Rey said sharply as she grabbed another cheese slice and stuffed her face. Her gaze on his the entire time. He watched her eat her second slice and grab for another.

"Did you figure out who he is?" Poe said as he was still looking at Rey to start her third slice.

"Yeah. They just moved here to Naboo to retire. Solo Enterprises is in New York. Han and his wife Leia are retired." Finn said while reading off his phone. Rose was huddled close to him, reading off his phone.

"Their estranged son, Kylo Ren, took over Solo Enterprises for his father and mother to settle down and relax," Rose said.

"Estranged?" Poe said. Rose nodded and took Finn's phone over to him.

"He left when he was younger and changed his name. Only recently he started helping with the company." Rey sat back finishing her third slice, stuffed.

"What does he look like?" Rey placed her hands behind her. Rose walked over and showed her a picture.

In the photo, it was a man who was roughly about a few years older than her. Or what she thinks. He had a crisp black button shirt that the first three buttons were popped open. He had raven black hair that brushed the tops of his shoulders. His eyes were the color of amber. They were almost glowing. He has beautiful pale skin, that looked soft to the touch.

"He's HOT!" Rey jumped up and grabbed the phone. He really was hot. Rose huddled close and joined her looking at the photo.

"I doubt that." Poe was still sitting. All of us turned around and looked at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Finn spoke out first. Poe just sipped his drink.

"You know what, Poe. You can leave." Rey crossed her arms and glared at him. Rose looked at her in shock.

"Rey what are you-"

"Rey is right. I should leave." Poe chugged his drink and place the can on the coffee table. Finn, Rose, and Rey watch as Poe made his way to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"You are not welcome here anymore, Poe," Rey said with a stern voice. Poe looked at her and the other two.

"Fine." with that Poe opened the door and walked out. Finn and Rose looked at Rey with shock. There was a few moments of silence before anyone said anything.

"Rey. Care to tell me what that was about?" Rose raised her voice a little at her. Finn stood there in the awkwardness.

"No. I'm going for a walk." Rey walked to the door, avoiding their gazes. She slipped on her vans and walked out the door into the night.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The mist was upon Naboo. Rey could have sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees since she has been out. Poe's car was not in the parking lot. There was actually nobody out. Just her.

She walked closer to the woods close to her apartment. It kept getting colder and colder. Rey tucked her arms closer to her body to preserve her body heat.

There was a whoosh behind her. Rey stopped in her tracks. Her breathing was shaky. She could see her breath in the cold air. There were footsteps behind her. Rey turned around and saw a figure. A male figure.

"W-who are you?" her teeth were chattering as she spoke to the man. He laughed, a deep laugh.

"You shouldn't be out at this time of night." his voice was smooth. He stepped closer to her.

"Why?" Rey started taking small steps back. The man stood closer. Rey could make out that he had bright red hair. He also had glowing, yellow eyes.

"There are monsters that lurk in the dark." he stopped. So did she.

"What monsters?" she could start to feel that her fingers and nose were growing numb from the cold.

"Vicious monsters." then the man vanished with a whoosh.

Rey ran home. Once she was inside she realized that Finn and Rose were gone. Rey locked the door and went straight to her room and locked her door. She panted and tore off her clothing. She was growing hot.

Once she was naked, she laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Before she closed her eyes, all she could hear was what the mysterious man said.

 _Vicious monsters_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rey was awoken to Rose shaking her shoulder. Rey blinked a couple of times for her eyes to finally focus. Rose has a worried expression painted on her face.

"Rey, wake up." Rose kept shaking her shoulder. Rey used her bed sheet to make herself modest.

"Rose what is it?" Her groggy morning voice croaked.

"It's Poe." she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Rey scoffed.

"What about him?" Rey eyed Rose, cautiously.

"He has been attacked."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Rey, Rose, and Finn sped to the hospital. According to Rose, Finn received a phone call from the Naboo Sheriffs Department saying Poe was attacked and gravely wounded.

Finn drove Poe's shitty pickup since Poe was driving Finn's sedan. Finn blew through every single stop sign and stoplights. Rey didn’t realize but it was still dark outside when Rose woke her. Rey sat in the back seat, clutching onto her seatbelt. Rose was in the passenger seat, bracing herself for every sharp turn and hard brake Finn was making. Once the Naboo General Hospital was in view, Finn stepped harder on the gas.

"Finn! Slow down!" Rose squealed from the front.

"Poe is my best friend! I will not let him die without me there now let's go!" Finn found a spot and unbuckled his belt and started sprinting to the main entrance.

Rose and Rey were on his heels as he ran in and found the nearest nurse. Finn asked where Poe's room was, the nurse pointed and Finn sprinted down the hallway, pushing people in his way. Rey and Rose apologized and went after him. Finn walked into the room and stopped in his tracks. Rose walked in and gasped. Rey looked at Poe's body in the bed.

Poe's normal tan skin was pale. His left side was torn up as if an animal was trying to eat him. Poe was asleep but Rey could tell that he was in pain. His eyes were sunken into his skull and Rey could see he looked drained.

Almost as if he was drained of blood.

"Let’s give Finn some space, yeah?" Rose whispered in Rey's ear and nodded. Rey and Rose made their way to the waiting room. Rose plopped down in a chair and tried to make herself comfortable. Rey sat down across from her. Rey just sat there.

"What do you think happened to him?" Rey broke the grave silence. Rose sat up and looked at Rey.

"I don't know." Rose shook her head. Rey scratched her head and ran her fingers through her hair. There was a silence for a moment.

"Do you think it is related to the mist?" Rey looked up at Rose who was now on her phone. Rose snapped her head to Rey.

"What do you mean?" Rose set her phone down, her full attention on her. Rey shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." Rey did know. She remembered what that strange man told her.

_"There are monsters that lurk in the dark."_

"Yes, you do know something. Spit it out." Rose said. Before Rey could open her mouth, Finn came back and sat down by Rose.

"How is he?" Rose asked. She grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap. He sighed.

"The doctor just told me that someone called 911 and said he was bleeding out very fast. When they got him here, he only had 50% of blood in him. He is lucky to be alive." Finn leaned back and Rose patted his thigh and his hand.

"Did they say what caused him to lose so much blood?" Rey asked. Finn sighed again, tired.

"They said he was attacked by an animal." Finn rubbed his brow.

"Where was he found?" Rey could tell that Finn was tired of her questions.

"Rey," Rose warned. Rey completely ignored.

"I don't know." Finn sounded irritated.

"What did the sheriffs say?" Rey's voice started to get a little louder.

"Rey," Rose warned again.

"Rey! Leave it alone! Maybe if you didn't kick him out, he wouldn't be like this!" Finn stood up and walked over to the windows. Rose glared at Rey and followed Finn. Rey sat there staring at the place where Rose and Finn were.

Maybe they were right. He wouldn't have been hurt if she told him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been several long weeks since Poe was attacked. Finn and Rose tried talking to me but I wouldn't say anything. It was hard living with Rose. Every single second I would spend out of my room, she would constantly try to talk to me. One time, I came out of my room and she started talking. I turned around and screamed at her. She stayed silent till I was done. I don’t really remember what I said but I do remember that I was going to quit and work at Solo Enterprises.

Oh yeah. Solo Enterprises decided that they were going to move their headquarters to our small town of Naboo. Around the same time when Poe got attacked. Rose would drive by signs on the way to work announcing that they were moving here. And that they were also hiring new staff. I decided to email Han Solo and ask for a job. He replied back at told me to come in three weeks. He had a special job for me.

Once I told Rose that I was quitting, Finn and Rose's sweet parents started blowing up my phone. Finn would try to call and text me nonstop. He would ask why, if I was moving out of Rose's apartment if I was done with everyone else. I never replied. That was the same with Rose's parents. They would send me sweet texts saying that they would support me with everything that I do. I wanted to reply, but I knew that when I did they would tell Rose everything that I said.

I turned off my phone, completely. I was done with people. I was done with people who thought that they had the right to blame me for what happened to Poe. If only they knew what happened behind it all.

Since that night, I would lay awake at night and stare at the ceiling as if it held answers. It was mysterious what happened to Poe. That night in the hospital, the sheriff came in and interviewed Poe. I stood in the back corner, but I heard everything.

Poe was asked to start from the beginning on what happened that night. Poe stared at me when he talked about how he left the house. Poe went to a party and got a little drunk. He explained how he was driving through town when a small animal came and stopped in front of his, Finn's car. He got out and he couldn't remember what happened next. It was as if his memory was erased.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I was in a dark grey short-sleeved dress that came down just below my knees. It has a small slit in the back. I had a small white belt that extenuated my waist. I wore small heels that were black to match my dress. My hair was half up half down.

Today was my first day at Solo Enterprises. I asked Rose to drop me off. She was excited for me, but she was also very sad to see my work somewhere else. Well, that is what happens when everyone blames you for what happened to Poe.

I needed this to change my life.

Solo Enterprises was the largest building in Naboo by far. It was almost as if it was a skyscraper, towering over the small hick town. It was made out of glass and it was the prettiest building I have ever seen. It was very modern compared to the traditional town around it.

I walked through the glass double doors the had elegant letters that read 'Solo Enterprises'. The lobby was very aesthetically pleasing. The floor was black with white rugs lining the floor. The front desk was also black, matching the floor. I looked up and saw a huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I couldn't tell if it was real crystal or not. The walls were painted a soft white with black and white art pieces scattered around.

"Hey, kid." a familiar voice said from my left. I spun around as there stood Han Solo. I smiled and walked closer to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Solo." I nodded at him as he started chuckling.

"You can call me Han, kid." he patted my left arm. His hand was slightly cold.

"Alright." I smiled at him again. Han walked to the front desk. There sat a very beautiful woman. She had her golden hair in two buns on the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at Han and me.

"Connix, meet Rey. She is part of the team now." Han placed his hand on my shoulder and I stuck my hand out towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Connix," I said, her hand was also very cold. Is everyone's hands cold?

"Pleasure is all mine. Welcome to the crew." she wore a warm smile. I nodded and smiled.

"Rey, why don't we show you what you will be doing." Han started walking to the elevator. I followed close behind him. Han pressed the top floor and the doors closed behind us.

"Now. You will be working with me and a few higher-ups. Kind of like a secretary or assistant. We will give you small tasks and work from there. Since we are new to the area, you can help us with the town and things like that. Do you think you can do that?" he explained and looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah I can do that." he smiled and the elevator dinged telling us we have arrived. We stepped out and I kept close to him as we exited. The floor has the same aesthetic as the first floor. Black and white.

"I want to introduce you to everyone that works on this floor. This is where you will be most of the time," he said. I nodded.

Han walked to a large door. There was no name or anything on the door. He walked in and I followed. Han stopped in front of the desk and cleared his throat. There was I figure in the chair. It spun around to Han and me. I could feel my eyes widen.

It was Kylo Ren.

"Rey, this is my son, who is also the CEO after I stepped down," Han spoke, he could clearly see that I was starstruck by Kylo's presence. Kylo stood up and made his way around his desk. He was wearing all black. Black suit pants, black button-up shirt that had his sleeve rolled up. He had tattoos covering his exposed skin. I couldn't make out what they were of.

"I'm Kylo." He stuck a tatted arm towards me. I lifted my hand and gripped lightly. His skin was rough against my smooth skin. He had a very firm grip. His hand was ice cold against my warm skin.

"Rey." I smiled looking into his amber eyes. They almost looked like liquid gold. I drew back my hand. I didn't want my first day to become awkward.

"You will be working with Kylo most of the time as his assistant if that is okay with you." Han came and stood close to us I looked over at him, tearing my gaze away from Kylo. I could feel his eyes on me. I nodded.

"That is okay with me." I smiled. Kylo moved back over to his desk and sat down in his black chair.

"Let's continue the tour and I will drop you back off when we are done," Han smirked as he walked over to the door. I followed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Han introduced me to a lot of the staff that worked on this floor. They were all so nice, but once they heard I was going to work under Kylo, they all seemed to back off and turn cold towards me. It was strange.

Han showed me where my very small, functional office is. There was already a small nameplate with my name etched elegantly. Han walked me over to Kylo's office again and he said his goodbyes. He promised that he was going to see me more often. When Han was out of my sight, I knocked lightly on the door. I heard a 'come in' and let myself in.

I opened the door and Kylo was sitting almost perfectly at his desk. His arms were on the desk as he was writing. I could see his muscles almost ripple in his shirt by doing a simple task. His tattoos stood out on his very pale skin. I could tell that they were done to perfection.

"Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to ask what I need to be done?" he was still writing on paperwork when his deep voice brought me out of my trance. I could feel my cheeks instantly heat up. I walked closer to his desk.

"Is there something I can do, sir." my hands started to sweat. I placed them behind my back. As if the sound of my voice pulled him away from his work, he stopped and looked into my hazel eyes. I stopped breathing completely.

"What's your name?" he placed his expensive-looking pen down and crossed his tatted arms on his chest. I exhaled, shakily.

"Rey." I felt like I couldn’t breathe with the stare that he was giving me. He chuckled and asked,

"Rey what?" I knew he knew my full name. He is the CEO after all. He has access to all employee files.

"Rey Jakku." with that, he smirked and stood up. He walked towards his window that viewed Naboo.

"How long have you been here, Ms. Jakku." his voice sounded like heaven when he said my name. I sharply inhaled. I remembered that he asked me a question.

"Since I could remember," I said. He turned his head towards me. I could see his side profile. He had a large nose, but it was so beautiful. He looked like a Greek god.

"You weren't born and raised here?" he moved his body so his back was facing the window. His eyes met mine. I looked down.

"No." he stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Do you have parents?" I snapped my head to him.

"Yes. Why are you asking these questions?" I raised my voice slightly. That caused him to take strong steps towards me. His face came inches from mine. I held my breath.

"I ask them because we are going to become… close." he paused on his last word. I looked into his eyes, there was a hunger in his eyes I didn't understand. I decided to be bold.

"I bet you have a file of me. You know all these answers and yet you still ask me. Why?" I stared into his eyes as I spoke. He leaned closer, tilting his head down towards my ear.

"Because I rather hear them from you, rather than a paper about you." his hot breath fanned my ear and the sensitive part of my neck. I could feel my eyes flutter shut before I sensed he moved away from me. He walked back over to his desk and sat down. I stood there completely flustered. He knew that but didn't acknowledge it.

"I need you to make copies. You know how to work the copier, right?" he almost seemed amused on my flustered state. I nodded and tried to calm myself.

"Say it out loud." his voice was demanding. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes, sir." I stepped closer to his desk. The corners of his lips curled up.

"Good girl." he handed me the paper that had a sticky note on it. I didn't bother looking at it as I walked out of his office. I could feel myself dripping wet.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The sticky note said 50 copies and hand them out to the other employees on the floor. And that is what I did. Every person that I handed the papers to, would take it and not say anything to me. I guessed that they were busy but I didn't put any mind to it.

Once I was done with the papers, I had no other tasks to do since I left flustered from Kylo's office. I had no choice but to go back and see what he needs to be done next. I gave a courteous knock before I walked in. I heard a mumble and I walked in.

Kylo was on the phone and he was leaning against his desk, looking out the window. He heard the door open and saw me walk in. He watched me as I walked to the side of his desk, I waited patiently. It seemed like a couple of minutes when Kylo hung up the phone and stayed in his same position.

"Stand in front of me." he didn't look at me. I stammered and slowly walked till I was close to him.

"I said in front of me." his voice was stern. I stood till I was in his view. His eyes found mine and held their gaze.

"You did what I asked?" he had his arms crossed in front of him, his ankles crossed as well. His stance held power. I nodded. He shook his head and spoke,

"When I ask you a question, you will answer. Understood?" I gulped. I felt heat travel to my core.

"Yes, sir," he smirked.

"Now I am going to ask again and I expect an answer. Did you do what I asked?" his eyes stared into mine.

"Yes, sir," he smirked again.

"Good girl."


End file.
